


Holy Grail War AU (EN)

by TheSinner11979



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, F/F, Holy Grail War (Fate)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinner11979/pseuds/TheSinner11979
Summary: Sets in the far future, the 13th Holy Grail War happens in Edinburgh with 7 Masters and their Servants. The War is said to be a bloody and merciless royal battle where Mages and Heroic Spirits take their opponents down with everything they have, in order to gain a wish.Kagari Atsuko, a college student with no knowledge of magic and no possession over its abilities, decided to join the fight for the Holy Grail.(Possibly graphic depictions of violence and blood. Contains swear and curse words. Also English is not my first language so I'll always be open for constructive criticism if there's any incorrect. Oh don't mind the Major Character Death tag btw. Half of the cast is canonically dead in this AU anw (that's how they became Heroic Spirits in the first place) so they can't be more dead than they already are.)
Relationships: Chariox, Diamanda, Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fate franchise of TypeMoon. Originallt written in Vietnamese then translated to English so I'll reccomend you to read the orginal if possible.

The 13th Holy Grail War is near. This, is the battle of the young generation, the battle that defines the future of the magical world.

However, Atsuko Kagari, a college student who comes from no magician lineage and knows even a single, suddently found to be possessed an catalyst that can summon the legendary Heroic Spirit: Chariot du Nord. Akko, who had long admired this Herioc Spirit, immediately decided to become a Master in the 13th Holy Grail War in order to meet Chariot by summoning her with this catalyst.

However, the Servant Akko summoned was a Caster called Ursula Callistis in stead of Chariot du Nord the Saber.

Unable to meet the person she wanted, Akko now determined to win the Holy Grail War so she make a wish to see Chariot du Nord, and to return the 'catalyst' to its rightfully owner. Ironically, Akko don't even know the most basic magic trick so she had to rely on her own Servant to teach her about it.

Can Akko, a magician who can't even do magic properly, and her Servant, a nameless Caster, win against 6 other experienced Masters with great magic abilities?


	2. The Unknown Heroic Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda O'Neill, a mage who leave the Mage's Association and her family two years ago, is now back to join the 13th Holy Grail War.  
> Same as Akko, Amanda also wants to summon Saber Chariot du Nord for her own goal. And same as Akko, the Servant she summoned after the ritual turned out not to be the one she expected.  
> What is her motive? And who is the mysterious Heroic Spirit that Amanda summoned?

Now, the time has come.

Amanda O'Neill began to recite the spell she had memorized long before and channeled her magic. She had finished drawing the summoning circle and prepared the necessary equipment two hours ago.

A light flashed from the magic circle under her feet. The room was filled with colorful rays of lights, spiking and striking from the ground. A sign that the spell is working, Amanda thought. She closed her eyes tightly to focus more on continuing to recite the summoning spell, but the red haired mage could still feel the entire building swaying and shaking with every single line she read. How exciting it was to know she was about to see Chariot du Nord, a Saber Heroic Spirit, the queen of victory in every Holy Grail War she ever fought, and this new Servant of her will be fighting alongside Amanda on the battlefield like two real battle buddies. Amanda imagined all the baddass fighting lessons she could learn from her Servant while her eyes were still closed. A smile drew upon her mouth at the thought of that. And then, she felt it.

It is coming. Something is coming! The entire building shook violently and the light in the room shined so bright her eyes hurt even when they were closed.

But then it all suddenly stopped. The noise, the vibration, the lights, they all ceased. The red mage slowly opened her eyes. The bright light was now absent, leaving the room a warm, warm blue light. This, is the moment of the truth, Amanda thought, finally I can see how beautiful Chariot du Nord is-

"..."

Wait, wait, who is this??? Legend has it that Saber Chariot du Nord has red fiery hair, but the person standing in front of her was completely nothing like that.

"Greetings, may I ask if you were the person to summon me here as your Servant for the Holy Grail War?" The Servant spoke with voice calm and collected.

Amanda dumbfoundedly stared at the confused person she just summoned. This girl has wavy platinum blond hair intertwined with locks of deeper colors, her blue eyes stared back to Amanda's, deep like an ocean, her face exuded a sense of integrity, such a great beauty that Amanda could not look away. She was wearing Greek-styled clothing, with a black knee-length dress inside and white cloak with a pulled back hoodie, cothurnus boots on her legs and a staff in the shape of two white snakes twisted together on her hand. There was also a blue gem that glows dimly on top of the staff, Amanda noticed.

"..."

"Excuse me? May I have your name?" Answered with only silence from Amanda, the Servant continued to ask.

"...Amanda O'Neill. And yes, I am your Master." Amanda sighed. This person is definitely not Chariot du Nord. Great. How on earth could the catalyst that was supposed to summon Chariot du Nord summoned this person again?

"Very well. Then let me introduce myself. I am Caster, I have never once thought of the honor to be summoned as a Heroic Spirit, but if Master has called me then I would always be ready."

 _Cool, a Caster, great, fantastic. So what do I do with a Caster now?? I wanted to learn cool melee combat from a sword master like Chariot and all I got is a fucking MAGE who, definitely, will turn out to be the same as those shitty old man in the Mage's Association._ Amanda thought.

"Um ... Honestly, I don't know what to do with you." The red haired girl paused to took a deep breath and continue. "Originally, I was planning to summon a Saber, I was soooo fucking sure that was the right catalyst to summon her so I don't know why you showed up. Gosh I hate the way you "Caster" fights, always being sneaky and cowardly. I wanna fight side by side with my trusted Servant to learn more combat experience so a Saber would be the best, even Lancer, Rider. Damn I'd even take an Archer instead of a Caster! Urghhhhhh this is the worst I want a refund..." Amanda paced around her Servant, moaning.

"Actually, I can master even the highest level of support magic so if you want to fight that much, I will be honored to help you out." The Servant explained patiently with a neutral voice.

"Yes. Nice. Great. Support magic lmao. So powerful hahaha." Amanda laughed wryly, not feeling very convincing with this Servant's answer.

"Well then, please forgive me for the disrespecting action I am about to commit, Master." The platinum blonde started to walk towards Amanda while mumbling something that seems to be a spell, her hands moved from holding the upper part of the staff to holding its tail. 

"Eh- Wait! Wait! What do you mean by tha-" Amanda was startled when she saw the other person approached her...

And hit Amanda in the stomach with the staff. So. Fucking. Hard. that she felt like she was about to throw up right onto the floor.

"ARGH!!" Amanda sprawled on the floor hugging her stomach, eyes closed and face scrunched into a tight expression. "THE HELL WAS THAT???"

The red-haired magician had never thought herself to be a weakass, but rather the opposite. After all she already had to herself quite a handful of combat experience or more specifically, a lot experience of beaten the shit out of her, but it had never hurt like this time no matter how strong her opponent was. This is not the strength of an ordinary people, absolutely not. Before Amanda could respond, she saw the Servant chanting a new spell. _Shit, this is not good, I have to quickly use my Command Spell to stop this maniac Servant before it's too late-_

"Eh!?" Amanda jolted up. Suddenly all the pain disappeared without leaving a trace of any repercussion. "Huh... It clearly hurts like a bitch just a moment ago? Why can't I feel anything!?"  
  
"Now I assume you have understood how my magic works, haven you not, Master?" Caster said in a calm manner after her... slight attempt of murdering her own Master. She got down on one knee and reached out to help Amanda stand up.  
  
The platinum blonde also felt a bit guilty that she had to use such a cruel method to demonstrate her magic to the other person. But seriously, Caster was extremely upset when Master despised her ability in mage craft. She is- was, a descendant of the Cavendish family, the house has more than 1500 years of history in magic with countless essential contribution to both the Mage's Association and the Clocktower itself. There is no way to learn about the history of magic world without knowing who the Cavendishes are. So, as the last descendant of this proud lineage, Caster, no, Diana, has a duty to protect the honor of the Cavendish, whether alive or dead.  
  
"Were everything just now... all your magic?"  
  
"Indeed. My support magic consists of physical enhancement, healing, neutralizing enemies' physical and magical abilities. And that's just support magics, I'm also proficient in other complex offensive spells, especially water elemental magic-"  
  
"Alright, alright, I got it, I got it." Amanda interrupted while still dusting off the dust on her clothes after cleaning the floor with herself just now. It's not that she hadn't learned her lesson, it's just there was a cool idea poped up in her head and she really needed some time to think in silence.  
  
"Please excuse me for my rude action..."  
  
"Huh? Ah, it's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore so it's fine." Amanda waved her hand, still looking pensive, an act that is rarely performed by the red-haired mage. "But I think I know what to do now."  
  
Well the first thing she actually wanted to do is to write a 1-star review for the asshole who sold the fake catalyst to her on eBay. Of course Amanda knew that buying a magical summoning catalyst online is a little bit risky, but she had no other choice to acquire it because she shut herself out of the magical world 2 years ago.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"That's right. That's right! What you need is a name, some casual clothes, and a pair of gloves!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"—And you will be my Master, Saber!"  
  
"Y- PARDON?!"  
  
"To be honest, I participated in this Holy Grail War just to fight. As in face to face melee combat. Legendary heroes with rich combat experience from all over the world and eras and I could actually learn something from them? The opportunity's too good you can't expect me to drop it. So here's what we gonna do: you use your magic to assist me, just like a real Master, and I'll pretend to be a Saber. Your magic can help me match my strength with a Servant, right? " Amanda explained her genius plan excitedly, for the first time after summoning Caster, she had a huge grin on her lips.  
  
"...Well, it is correct that I possess the ability do that, but wouldn't it be too dangerous for my Master? I have never seen a Master who wants fight in their Servant's place..." The platinum blond Servant said shyly.  
  
"That's even better. No one would have expected it. And if I end up dead, you can still find a new Master."  
  
"There is no way I would let that happen!"  
  
"Good, then you just need to stand behind and act as a Master, if there's danger you'll come help me anyway right?" Amanda laughed contentedly, patting her Servant's shoulder to assure her.  
  
"Yes, absolutely, still..." _Aren't you trusting me too much?_ , was what the Cavendish girl thought but did not want to say it out loud.  
  
"Cool, now... since you're going to act as my Master, we'll need a name... What should I call you?" Amanda sank into the sofa behind her.  
  
"Um... I think Diana is fine."  
  
"Diana... Diana... Diana... Ah! How about Diana Prince?"  
  
"Very well... If Master said so, then I would gladly be Diana Prince from now on." Diana showed a warm and gentle smile of approval, making Amanda felt pity for herself for forgetting how gorgeous the person standing in front of her was.  
  
The red-haired mage checked her watch, it was 8PM already. She wondered what would be the fate of her in this Holy Grail War, but the only thing she could do right now is...  
  
"Hey, do you mind going out with me?"

_ (cont.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she actually said "lmao" out loud btw.


End file.
